


Sweet Tooth

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, toothrotting fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per his Twitter, Joshua got his wisdom teeth out today.</p>
<p>Obviously, he needs looking after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mindless fluff, no real plot, with a few of the author's own wisdom tooth experiences drawn on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

Erin opened the door with a bright smile for Jason. “Come on in, dear,” she said, without even being asked. “He’s sleeping.”

“Is he okay?” Jason asked anxiously, stripping his boots and coat.

“He’s fine. A bit sore, but mostly very sleepy. He was asleep when I last checked about twenty minutes ago, but you can go up.”

“Thanks,” Jason grinned. He leapt up the stairs as lightly as possible and ran along the landing to his boyfriend’s bedroom.

He opened the door as softly as possible and smiled.

The curtains were pulled shut, and the room was dark. Josh was sprawled ungracefully on his bed, long limbs everywhere, blanket twisted around him. A towel over his pillow had a large wet patch stained faintly pink, though Josh’s mouth was barely open; he had an ice pack over the side of his face that Jason could see.

Jason settled himself in the big chair near Josh’s bed, content for the moment to watch him sleep. He knew Josh would be sore when he woke up, and pretty groggy too, so he made sure the painkiller tablets were on hand.

Curiously, he picked up the book that was slumped on the floor next to Josh’s bed. It was a Tolkien book, which was fine by Jason, so he began to read.

Half an hour later he was regretting starting from the middle, but then Josh made an odd whimpering sound and shifted in the bed, just enough to dislodge the icepack from his face. Jason leaned forward and caught it – and found himself face-to-face with a sleepy, tousled Josh, his eyes a darker muddier blue than Jason was used to.

“J’se...?” he mumbled, and the wince was obvious; Jason grabbed the glass of water and the painkillers.

“It’s all right, Joshie,” Jason soothed. “I’m here.”

Josh sat up awkwardly; he took the glass that Jason handed him with no problems, but when he tried to drink, he ended up spilling a bit.

“Don’t worry,” Jason smiled at Josh’s forlorn expression.

“c’nt f’l ‘nyt’n,” Josh mumbled again, putting up one cautious hand to feel around his lower face. “’s ‘ll n’mb.”

“Of course it is, it’s all right. It’ll pass.”

Carefully, Jason helped tip a little bit more water into Josh’s mouth, and popped the pills inside. Josh swallowed and grimaced again.

“I know it hurts,” Jason murmured, stroking his hair. “Try to get a little more sleep, okay? I’ll get you another ice pack.”

He saw to it that Josh was settled comfortably and sleeping again, and ran back down the stairs with the now melted ice pack. Erin didn’t blink as Jason went straight across to the freezer to get another one.

“Still sleeping?”

“Woke up a bit,” Jason answered. “I gave him the painkillers and he had a little to drink. Just changing the ice pack.”

Erin nodded. “Thankyou, dear. I know he’d rather have you coddling him than me.”

Jason grinned back and ran back upstairs. Josh had rolled over, so Jason gently laid the pack on the side of his face.

Then he picked the book back up again and began to read.

*

When Josh woke again, an hour later, his eyes were brighter, lighter, and a lot more like the eyes Jason was used to; the pain was down to a tolerable level, and the numbness had left his lips and chin, meaning he was able to drink from the glass on his own.

“Thanks,” he said with a grimace as he put the glass down. “Wish I could open my jaw. Ow!”

“Hey, don’t you go doing anything silly now,” Jason scolded. “Do you want dry socket? I don’t want to be nursing you through that.”

Josh smiled – a tiny smile, but that was as good as he could manage.

“Course I don’t want that. But...” he trailed off, looking wistful.

“What?”

“I’m hungry,” Josh answered in a small voice.

Jason laughed. “Wait here. I’ve got a treat for you.”

He went downstairs again, and took the bowl of dairyfree icecream out of the fridge. It wasn’t freezing, but it was still cool, and now, very soft.

Josh’s eyes lit up when he saw the bowl.

“Chocolate!”

“Yes, Joshie, chocolate,” Jason chuckled. “Now settle in, and I’ll let you have some.”

They sat together on the bed, cross-legged, with Jason nursing the bowl of icecream. He’d brought a small spoon, but even that wasn’t small enough for Josh’s bruised and tender jaw, which currently wouldn’t open wide enough to allow even the tiniest mouthful.

They both stared at the spoon unhappily for a moment, before Josh had an idea.

“Hold it up.”

Jason did, careful not to drip any on the bedclothes –

\- and nearly fell over laughing when the tip of Josh’s tongue darted out to take the tiniest, smallest licks at the icecream that Jason had ever seen.

“What’s so funny?” Josh pouted.

“You look like a cat!” Jason giggled. “You can’t even lick it properly.”

Josh pouted more. “Hey, I’m hurting! You’re supposed to be nursing me back to health.”

Jason leaned in and licked a stray drip of icecream from the corner of Josh’s mouth. When he pulled back, his smile was no longer laughing; it was an expression that Josh loved, possibly only adequately described as “wicked”.

“I _am_ taking care of you,” Jason murmured, one hand sliding over Josh’s leg. “Aren’t I?”

Josh grinned and leaned in to give Jason a proper kiss – before falling back with a yelp of pain.

“Ow!”

Jason giggled again.

“Well, I guess that’ll have to wait. The doctor’s instructions _do_ say nothing vigorous for twenty-four hours.”

Josh let out a whine of impatience.

“Awww, don’t make that face, Joshie. If you’re a good boy for the next day, I’ll reward you afterwards. For now, how about some more ice cream, my little kitten?”

Josh giggled (and winced), leaning towards the spoon with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Meow!”

 

END.


End file.
